


Some Like It Ruff

by Kagetsukai



Series: We're not in Kansas anymore [7]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: Rhaegar Hawke and Abner are getting hot and heavy with each other. His mabari might have something against it.





	Some Like It Ruff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDracarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracarys/gifts).



> I'm pretty sure the title gave me cancer and I REGRET NOTHING. Okay, I regret it a little. I'm pretty sure this fic was inspired by a real story I heard/read somewhere else? Don't ask details, I don't remember. Abner and Rhaegar do NOT belong to me, I'm only playing with them :D

“Legs just a little bit wider.”

Abner rolled her eyes under her blindfold but did what he asked, shifting her thighs further apart. She also arched her spine a little more, just enough to lift her bare ass in air and present an even more enticing view to the man that was somewhere behind her. This position, while not unfamiliar, made her feel slightly vulnerable.

“Are you going to stare at my cunt for the rest of the day or are you going to come over here and fuck me like you promised?” she asked pointedly.

Hawke chortled - it wasn’t even a proper chuckle - and she felt the bedding dip and shift around her.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he asked and landed a loud smack on her protruding bottom.

The slap stung, and it had surprised her, but she managed to keep her yelp to a minimum while the pain spread along her skin and brought a pleasant tingle down her spine.

“What about the other cheek?” she asked. “It’ll get lonely if you don’t--”

Another slap echoed through the room as he struck the other side of her ass. This time Abner let an appreciative purr tickle her throat and she gently jiggled her ass in Hawke’s direction.

“What a tease,” she accused him.

“You know it,” he replied.

Even without her eyesight, Abner could tell when he positioned himself right behind her and she waited for his delicious cock to take her from behind. His large, strong hands grabbed two handfuls of her backside and squeezed.

“Mmmm...” he hummed. “You make quite a sight like that.”

She was going to make another scathing comment about him prolonging their joining, but before the words left her mouth, one of his hands left her body and she felt the unmistakable pressure of his cock against her entrance. Finally. With one swift motion, he buried himself inside of her and she groaned at the glorious sensation. He then fell forward, his scarred and hairy chest rubbing gently against her back as his mouth fell upon her neck with a biting kiss.

“How is my Bear doing?” he purred into her ear and she shivered.

“Good,” she replied and snapped her ass against his hips, making him gasp. “I'd be better if you fucked me rougher than this.”

Hawke laughed then, a warm rumble in his chest that vibrated down her spine.

“See? What did I say? Impatient,” he concluded.

That's when one of his hands dug into her hair and against her scalp, grabbing a knotted handful. The rough motion forced her head back and Hawke took the opportunity to press his other palm against her throat. How he kept his balance she did not know, and once he started pounding into her, she did not care either. The combined sensations were exquisite as her blinded mind focused on the pleasure-pain of getting her hair pulled, while he bowed her body against him and controlled ever-so-slightly just how much air she was getting in her lungs. This was new, but just like he had promised, it felt amazing.

Abner had no idea how long they had been fucking when suddenly everything stopped and she got thrown into complete chaos. She heard a sound come out of Hawke's mouth that she had only ever heard little girls make, while he forcibly shoved her forward onto her face and fell onto her back. The hands that were so lovingly delighting her a moment before were awkwardly tangled in her hair and she listened as Hawke cursed profusely while he tried to rapidly disentangle their bodies.

“What happened?” she asked the moment he finally got off her and she was able to remove her blindfold.

She had expected an attack, assassins perhaps, or maybe even some weird magical prank that one of his friends had decided to play, but once she had a quick glance around, nothing in the immediate vicinity looked out of place. The only thing different was a slightly ajar door.

“Hawke,” she growled. “What the fuck happened?”

He sat on the other side of the bed, his face pale and horrified.

“We forgot to close the door,” he announced like it should explain everything.

She frowned. “And? Since when is that a reason to stop fucking and cause a commotion?”

Hawke brought both of his hands to his face and huffed.

“Since Mr. Sweaters decided to hop on the bed and lick my balls?”

Abner blinked.

Then blinked again.

And again.

The uproarious laugh that ripped out of her throat threw her back down onto the bed and she continued to howl while Hawke's face turned every shade of red known to man. Every time she tried to calm down enough for words the mental image came back to her mind and she again lost the ability to breathe. For his part, Hawke hopped off the bed, found the pair of trousers he had discarded earlier and pulled them on. He then crossed his arms, waiting for Abner to regain her wits... which wasn't happening.

“Well, I'm glad that at least _one_ of us is having fun,” he grumbled. “Find me once you're done cackling like a hyena, okay?”

And as he was leaving the bedroom, Abner found just enough breath to make it worse:

“It's not my fault that some like it _ruff_!”

The string of expletives that trailed his exit threw her for another loop of breathless giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comments and kudos are love! :D


End file.
